


Teasing the team

by zacklover24



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Play, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, That is for medic, cock teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think it's a good sign when you're out shopping and see a carrot and think of Scout cock teasing Sniper and Spy with is it? So here is my hand at the team just being cock teased to each other. One chapter for each member of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad bunny

Scout was a glorified cock tease, and he knew it. God did he know it. He knew that if he did a certain thing it would get them riled up. Scout was cock tease, from the way his hips swayed when he walked to how his ass looked too good in the shorts he was wearing. But right now was the worst thing in the world, Scout was sitting at the counter sucking and licking a carrot. It was a bad habit he had. 

Now at the same time Sniper and Spy were sitting at the table talking. Well if you called talking staring at Scout. Scout would start at the steam of the carrot and slowly work his way up to the tip where he twist his tongue around the top, taking slow almost lazy little turns as he licked it. “Mon Dieu.” Spy groans thankful for the mask he was wearing. 

“Christ.” Sniper groans burying his face in his hands, 

“Something wrong?” Scout asks stopping mind lick leaving tiny little beads on the orange surface. 

“No.” Spy tells him looking down. 

“Same.” Sniper confirms. Scout shrugged and went back to licking the carrot that was in his hand, taking more short and slow licks as he made his way back down to the steam. 

“Bloody fucking hell.” Sniper mutters watching the young runner twist his tongue around the base of the carrot. Scout then took the carrot and put about half into his mouth sucking and licking the half-length in his mouth. Scout sucked and pulled at the vegetable in his mouth enjoying the taste and feel as he pulled and sucked on it. 

“Scout either eat the damn thing or throw it out.” Engineer scolds watching the runner pull the carrot out of his mouth.

“But engy.” Scout whines 

“Eat it or toss it.” He reminds him. 

“Fine.” Scott scoffs biting the carrot in half, 

“Happy?” 

“Very much so go clean-up for dinner.” He instructs the younger male. 

“Yes sir.” Scout tells him walking off with the remaining part of the carrot in his mouth. 

“Fellas you might want to clean-up yourselves.” Engineer mentions. 

“What?” Both asks stunned to see their friend had popped up. Spy let out a cough and excused himself from the table.

“If you will excuse me.” Sniper tells the Texan leaving. Engineer couldn’t but roll his eyes at the pair, did they not know Scout did that to get them riled up? 

End of line


	2. Lollipops

There was no denying that Pyro loved lollipops. Big ones, small ones, the swirls ones the soda flavored ones. He loved them all, hell the firebug had a weapon made to look like a lollypop. It was a really shame that Pyro was licking a giant swirl lollipop in Engineers workshop. 

To be fair the Texan was trying so hard not let it get to him, he was trying to study the plans in front of him. But it was just so hard. The firebug was sitting next to him with his mask pulled up far enough so it was only his mouth showing. Engineer was sitting there watching Pyro as they took a lick after lick of the damn thing. Pyro would do even strokes with their tongue up one way down the other. 

“Shit.” Engineer moaned, Pyro stopped what they were doing sticking the treat in their mouth and sucking on it. 

‘Something wrong?’ Pyro sings to his friend.

“Hmm, no not at all.” Engineer responds twirling his pencil in his hand. 

‘You sure?’ Pyro asks sucking on the lollipop in his mouth, bites of drools was falling out of their mouth and onto the latex suite. 

“Positive.” Engineer tells them. Pyro shook their head and went back to licking the sweet treat in their mouth. Pyro went back to making even strokes along the sides of the treat in their mouth only pausing to taking a quick breath before getting back to the task on hand. 

“Pyro could umm go eat that somewhere else?” Engineer asks shifting in his seat,

‘Aww why?’ Pyro signs putting the treat back in their mouth and making the sucking motion as they singed to engineer. 

“It’s hard to work with you sucking and licking that lollipop you got there.” He explains,

‘But, but.’ Pyro signs sadly, their mouth turning to a frown as the lollypop feel to hanging there limply. 

“I’m sorry, look later when I’m done we can both have one, how’s that?” Engineer offers watching as the coroners of the firebug’s mouth turned into a smile. 

‘All right engie.’ Pyro signs getting back to sucking on the lollipop in their mouth. 

“Why don’t go and bother Scout for a little while.” 

‘Sure thing engy, have fun.’ Pyro signs before skipping out of the workshop. 

End of line


	3. Popsicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little chapter was a request by I+Love+Yaoi, hope this is okay. Still trying to figure out the medic and engineer one for you. Any suggestions for that one are more than welcome.

Scout had somehow gotten a hold of a firecracker-jr. popsicle. And now no one was safe from it. Pyro on the other hand was watching as the others just seemed to squirm in their seats. They couldn’t understand it. They couldn’t understand how the way Scout licked the sides of the frozen treat was anything special. They couldn’t understand how Scout putting the rocket shaped Popsicle in his mouth was arousing. It was confusing. 

Pyro watched with intent as yet again Scout licked the sides slowly making each lick a little longer than the last. Scout then shoved the whole popsicle in his mouth and Pyro could see that he was using his tongue to twirl around it. Little bites of drool soon dripped out of Scout’s mouth as he sucked and licked the treat that he had popped into his mouth. And yet Pyro found it funny how the team all but drooled over this act of Scout. 

So they got an idea, pulling out a red, white and blue turbo rocket popsicle, and after hearing a whooping of joy from Solider they started to do what Scout was doing. Licking the sides twirl around at the top making sure the tip of their tongue was visible as they did the licking. Put the frozen treat halfway into their mouth and suck and pull at it. Soon it became a game between Pyro noted as Scout was doing the same as him if not a little more.

Scout would put the whole thing in this mouth and pull it out a slow pace while making sure the others heard him moan into his snack. Pyro was going at a slower pace but still having fun with it. By the time they were done both Pyro and Scout were grinning like loons.

End of line


	4. Hello Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough the next two chapter will have medic and crossdressing in them. Kudos to anyone who gets the chapter title joke.

It was not a secret or was it that medic and engineer was dating. Between matches they would sneak tosses and glances. Simple touches that left the other burning for more. Quick glances of the other during matches, it wasn’t a secret no matter how hard they tried.

It was late at night most of the team was sleeping, medic was sitting as his desk trying to fill out paperwork. Key word trying. Engineer had come in a little while going inventory for him. The issue was what he was wearing. Engineer was wearing a red strapless corset that laced up in the back, from what he could make out form under the white and red skirt the other was wearing matching thong, he was also wearing a pair of red thigh high stocking being held in place with garters. On his feet were a pair of red stiletto heels, the engineer had gone as far as to get a nurse hat, stethoscope and an armband with his class symbol on it. 

“Something wrong doc?” Engineer asks in low Texan drawl.

“No Herr Conagher just scout being scout again.” Medic lies of course getting flustered, 

“Well you know how kids are.” Engineer tells him shrugging as he got back to work. Engineer made it a point to bend over as much possible, he loved showing off how tight the thong was or how low the skirt was on him. He had to hide a chuckle each time he walked around, catching glimpses of medic trying to hide his blush as he walked. 

“You sure you're all right doc?” Engineer asks again cocking his hips 

“Yes Herr please keep at it.” Medic coughs getting back to his work on his desk. 

“You positive?” Engineer asks stalking over to other male, “The way you’re turning red maybe I should check to see if you’re running a temperature.” Engineer tells him leaning over to check.

“No bitte.” Medic scowls pushing away from desk and getting up. Engineer tapped his foot making a clicking sound as he did,

“You not being fair her doc.” Engineer mutters while pouting and shaking a little as he spoke. 

“FAIR!” Medic squawks, “If anyone is not being fair it is you.” 

“Ahh doc, your being a bad boy.” Engineer coos at the doctor. 

“Bitte.” Medic tells him composing himself as he spoke,

“No not tonight, I’m done waiting I’m leaving you here alone.” Engineer tells him strutting out of the room, “Have fun your little friend.” He calls over his shoulder. Medic was confused till he looked down.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up medic and spy in a bad little maid.


	5. Maid Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me giving these two some love.

No one got the relationship between Medic and Spy. Some thought it was merely the pair having sex in the most interesting in of ways, blowing off steam was there code word. Poor Scout, he couldn’t look the doctor in the eye for a week. But then again that is what he got for not knocking. The rest just didn’t care. It was there business and not theirs. So they left the pair alone and just gave them the space they wanted and needed. But then again never question what goes on behind closed doors.

It was a rather slow day for the RED team, they managed to end the day’s battle by nabbing the briefcase early and spent the rest of the day relaxing. The day had been spent being lazy and enjoying the extra time off a rare treat. But now it was night time, Medic was laying in his bed shirtless. With a heating pad pressed between his shoulders. The medi-gun left him sore and tired, not cared how he felt after a match. IF they lost it was his fault and not theirs. Spy had come in earlier and light some cinnamon and French vanilla scented candles and on the bed were a few rose petals.

“What is that man up?” Medic thinks, as he tried to deduce what the spy had planned for them. A knock soon brought the dear doctor out his thoughts, “Come in.”

“As you wish.” Was the answer, Medic’s jaw dropped. Spy was standing there in a black and white baby doll apron with halter straps which were clearly tied around his neck, a black and white bow tie was tied neatly around his neck. 

A pair of black and white ruffled lace bikini bottom with a pair of tan nylon stockings on his feet were a pair of black stiletto pumps and in his hand was a silver tray with chocolate covered strawberries with white chocolate drizzle on them and a tall bottle with yellow liquid with a purple label.

“Spy what is this?” Medic asks wincing as he sat up, 

“No, lay back down doctor.” Spy orders suturing over and setting the tray down, “You over work yourself dear doctor.” 

“One has to herr, what is this?” Medic asks the Frenchman.

“My way of helping you, now roll over onto your back.” Spy order the German.

“What why?” Medic questions as he rolled over, spy didn’t answer he chose to put some of the stranger stuff on to his hand and started to gently massage the medic shoulder’s and back.

“Lavender and wild orchid massage oil, I had a feeling you would like this over the coconut and hibiscus oil.” Spy explains working his thumbs into the shoulder blades. 

“And the strawberries?” Medic all buts moans out melting under the spy gentle touch. Spy let out a small laugh. 

“Now or later.” Spy tells him moving his hands lower down the medics back, “You have so much tension right here.” Spy tells him making it point to work out the kinks.

“Ja, ja.” Medic agrees, reaching out for a strawberry and enjoy the sweet taste and the sweet touches that his lover was giving him. 

“I take it you're enjoying yourself?” Spy asks moving over the rest of the medic’s back as he worked the rest of the knots.

“Ja, ja.” Medic coos. When was the last time he had felt like this? Not for a very long time. Spy message was easy on his back and fed him the strawberries along with working out a headache that doctor had. 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Sniper and Scout in bad scout or Me trying out pet play with puppy scout.


	6. Good boy or bad boy?

Sniper loved animals. He loved all types of animals, ones with wings, and ones with scales and those with fur. He loved the big ones and the small ones. He loved all animals but he loved dogs the best. Growing up on a farm he learned to love dogs the best. All types dogs, no matter what type.   
It was one of those lazy Saturday’s that you wish for. No work to be done in the day it wasn’t too hot nor was it to cold, it was just right. As day turned to night, our little Scout found himself in a bite of fun. 

“That’s a good boy.” Sniper coos to the dog. Sniper was sitting down at his table just wearing his vest, in front of him was Scout. Or should I say a dog. Scout was wearing a pair of golden retriever ears and a golden retriever tail plug and he was naked and keeling in front of sniper. Sniper had coated his nether regions in creamy peanut butter and ordered Scout to lick it off.   
Scout was the type of dog who didn’t always do as he was told. He was taking his sweet, sweet, sweet time with this. He started by doing slow uneven licks form the base to the tip missing sections of the peanut butter as he went along. 

“Come on boy take it all.” Sniper whisper petting the dogs head as he licked the bushman balls and at the very base of his dick. Scout was taking time he was doing lazy licks as he did so he could hear sniper moan out and tense for the slow and steady pace that the younger man was taking.

“I know you can faster why don’t you?” Sniper gasp as scout twisted his tongue along the head. Scout poised himself to take the full length in his getting Sniper hyped, but went back to his slow licking. 

“Your being a little tease ain’t you?” Sniper asks the scout, it was then that scout chose to answer in the form of his licking. The more the young golden retriever licked the more tense sniper got. He was ready for Scout suck him off do something or then licking. He wanted the younger male to take his length in his mouth. Scout had power here, and he knew it. Finally for sniper, scout chose to start sucking and licking on the others length. 

 

“Bloody hell Scout.” Sniper yells, feeling himself getting ready. Scout stopped and pulled, and sat there smiling.   
End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Solider and merasmus.


	7. Magic Missles

Merasmus would never understand his roommate. He knew soldier loved his work, his raccoons and his country. But was he in love with Merasmus? Merasmus couldn’t tell, hell half the time when he asked Solider would blink and not answer or come up something very outlandish. It was annoying to say the least. And Marasmus was getting tired of this song and dance. He wanted a straight answer. If Solider wouldn’t talk to Merasmus then he would talk to someone else. 

Merasmus still wasn’t sure that this was a good idea. Merasmus had told Solider that he was going out for a few days and that Merasmus had hired someone to clean up while he was gone. Lesson learned from the last time he left the American home alone. He still wasn’t sure where the badgers came from or where the donkey, eagles, and fox came from. Now what Merasmus failed to tell Solider was that he lied. Merasmus was the young woman. He has used his magic to change himself into the fairer sex. And this was pure hell. 

Solider had yet to let it slip how he felt. No matter what Merasmus tired but nothing worked. So now he was trying something else. And he hated it. Merasmus was looking at his reflection, he had chosen a young woman with honey blonde hair with sky blue almond shaped eyes. He was also skinny and tall and the added bonus were his 34dd breasts. He spared nothing to make this body.

But at the moment he was wearing a gray satin halter slip the slip with a halter neck, along with white lace on the hem and sides and a pair of fuzzy pink high heels slippers. Merasmus took a deep breath and left his room. Jane was sitting on the couch watching some TV show. 

“Jane?” Merasmus asks stepping into the room, cringing at how his voice sounded. 

“Hey crystal nice outfit.” Soldier tells the woman

“Thanks.” Merasmus tells him sitting next to him, “Anything good on?” Merasmus asks while running a hand over soldier’s thigh and making small creases. Merasmus just loved how Solider seem to go rigid as he did. 

“Nothing worth watching.” Solider grunts, removing the hand. 

“Hmm I’m sure there is something else we could do.” Merasmus hums slipping the hand back over his tight. He was loving how solider would stiffen each time the hand started to move his hand lazily over his skin. 

“I don’t understand you.” Solider mutters swatting the hand away again.

“Don’t understand what?” Merasmus asks moving closer, now they were now. Merasmus leaned in close his breath ghosting over the American skin. Merasmus wanted so much to lick the exposed skin. 

“Don’t understand why you’re acting like this.” Solider hisses as Merasmus raised his fingers to traces circles on Soldiers neck. 

“Maybe I like you.” Merasmus tells him tracing circles into the skin. 

“And I you but not like this.” Soldier tells Merasmus before yanking the hand off of him and using his strength pulling the wizard onto his lap.

“What is the meaning of this?” Merasmus howls watching as the America pinned his hands, and going still as Soldiers hand slipped under the slip he was wearing. 

“I have to admit you had fooled for a little while.” Solider tells the wizard finding the panties and snapping the string. Merasmus let out a small hiss,

“How long?” Merasmus asks blushing.

“Not long. Found out the other night.” Soldier tells him groping the wizard buttocks. “You’ve been very naughty wizard Merasmus. Very naughty.” Soldier tells him squeezing the wizard buttocks firmly. 

“What did you have in mind sir?” Merasmus hisses as soldier stopped groping and started to snap the panties string. 

“I have some ideas.” Soldier smiles snapping the string extra hard.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Euro Zone or Spy/Medic/Heavy, this next one inspired by a lovely and wonderful piece of fan art on tumblr.


	8. Euro zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bases of piece of art done by erikonil on tumblr. They have some of the best euro zone art out there. I love it. Also spy is calling heavy teddy bear.

Heavy was in no way a small man. Everything about him was large, his broad shoulders, his muscular body, his hands, his clothing and his weapons were all large. Heavy knew he was a big man and loved it. He loved the power he got form his gun and from the strength he had. The only thing that heavy loved that was small were his twin lovers. Medic and Spy were small compared to the large Russian. Medic and spy loved their large powerhouse of a lover but they also go annoyed with him at times.

The two of them loved how fierce he was on the battle field but so gentle in bed. Heavy liked to go slow with them it was easier. He was afraid to hurt them. He didn’t want them to get hurt. Medic and spy loved him but it was time for Heavy to see that they weren’t fragile.

“What is this?” Heavy asks walking into their shared room.

Spy and medic were laid out on the bed, with Spy dressed in dark red satin slip with black lace trim, black gathers and black stockings and having heavy’s commissar's coat draped over his shoulders along with his military peeked hat which was colored brown with a bronze-copper insignia on the visor. Medic on the other hand was were a red bikini made from satin with white gathers and white stockings.

“This?” Medic asks getting off the bed and making sure he walked over with a slutty stride, “Is a treat if you will.” He tells the Russian bear,

“We wanted to treat you ours en peluche. ’’ Spy tells him smiling sitting enough so the coat he was wearing falls just enough showing off his bare skin. Heavy took a nervous gulped feeling a lump form in his throat. Heavy took a step back hitting the door, he was nervous. His two lovers were very trusting to him, Spy was laid out in front of him mask less. His soft mocha locks framing his soft features and his blue eye shone with love.

“Is this what you want?” Heavy asks the pair.

“Ja, we.” Was the answer.

“Very well.” Heavy tells them. Medic clapped and took heavy hand and led him back to the bed, where heavy let medic push him onto the sheets.

“Do relax.” Spy purrs into the giant ear as he started to unbutton the weapons expert shirt and slipping it off.

“I will try.” He tells the Frenchman.

“Thank you.” Medic whispers starting to undo heavy’s pants.

“Why are you doing this?” Heavy asks as his shirt was undone and slide from his shoulders. Heat pooled into his belly as spy’s nimble fingers started to dance across his chest. Feather like touches sent shivers down his spine.

“A treat.” The German tell the Russian letting the Russian cock free from its binding, drops of pre cum were forming at the tip.

“Edger?” Spy whispers drawing circles on heavy’s chest, 

“Ja, I think he is.” Medic tells the Frenchman as he licked his lips, “Mein heavy is so large.” Medic whispers kissing the tip and then slowly licking his way down to the very base.

“Doctor.” Heavy cries as medic licks and kisses his way back to the top, heavy was enjoying himself. His two lovers were showering him with love. Spy gently and skilled fingers made the simplest of touches send shivers down his spine. And all the while Medic tongue and lips made slow work of his cock. He was not compelling he was in heaven.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is trucks and vans or engineer and sniper. Doing what? I don't know yet.


	9. Trucks and Vans

Engineer and Sniper they seemed like complete opposites and yet they were dating. Sniper by his nature was a loner, he loved being his van after long hard match cleaning his gear. While Engineer loved to be around the team after a long hard match. Win or lose two could be found out in Sniper’s van doing something. It wasn’t always sex, they would talk, help each other with tips during a match. Or improve each other gear.

“Dang it.” Engineer hisses from out front,

“Something wrong truckie?” Sniper calls from the doorway of his van.

“Nothing much slim my truck is acting up is all.” Engineer calls back. Sniper rolled his eyes Engineers old van was anything but nice to Texan. Nine out of ten times the damn thing wouldn’t start leaving the poor out in the cold without a ride. Sniper strolled out of the van and his jaw almost dropped. 

Engineer was standing in front of his truck with his shirt off and overalls stapes pushed down to his sides. Smudges of grease and oil curved him along with sweat. 

“You all right?” Engineer asked in his Texas drawl. 

“Yea fine.” Sniper tells him sitting down. Engineer made a shrug and went back to work. Sniper was trying not to stare he really was but hot damn. Engineer was so hot when he wanted to be. Sniper couldn’t help but stare as the sweat seemed to shine in the hot sun or how strong the Texans arm were. Or how Engineer was sticking his tongue out he looked for his answer. The shirtless Texan was working ease trying to fix the down and out truck. Sniper swallowed hard as Engineer wiped more sweat from his brow leaving a thin line of grease behind as he did so,

“You sure you’re okay?” Engineer asks sniper pausing in his, and cocking hips forward enough. 

“Fine Engineer.” Snipers tell him hiding the blush, from watching the shorter male work topless. 

“All right.” Engineer remarks getting back to work, the Engineer’s back ached up just right to work around the insides of his once working truck. 

‘Why does he have to be so damn cute?’ Sniper thinks watching as his truckie got more grease and oil himself. 

“That’s it.” Engineer huffs throwing his arms up and slamming the lid shut, he made a grab for his shirt but stopped, “You’ve been staring me this whole time.”

“Maybe I like the view.” Sniper comments smirking at how dirty the engineer.

“Boy you are weird.”

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medicest next, and that is blood play.


	10. Medic and Medic

There was no denying that medics were vain men. As in they loved to watch the other in pain. As they loved watching the other dye, or get off on hurting each other. It was twisted and they loved every moment of their sessions. BLU medic was tied up to the surgery table as well gagged with a ball gag. He was also shirtless.

“Now, now you wanted this.” RED medic sang as he looked over his scalpels, “You insisted that we do this tonight of all nights.” He coos at his counterpart. BLU struggled part of the fun was the thrill, the thrill of having of one of their teammates of Pauling walking in on them. As RED got ready, he made sure that BLU was comfy and had the right amount of med in his system.

“Are you ready?” RED asks the other who nodded once, “Good let us start.” The RED medic started by drawing a circle on the other, the smell of copper waved up to him and licked his lips in waiting for this. Circle whole he started to lick the salty red liquid that followed out of the incisions he made. BLU was trying his best not struggle in the tight bindings that RED had put him, he wanted so badly to kiss the blood off those plump lips.  
“  
You like this don’t you?” RED coos kissing BLU nose, “But I am not yet.” The scalpel in hand the started to draw a cross into the circle, a look of horror spread onto BLU “Don’t be such a baby tell them that Solider did it.” RED instructions finishing off the cross. He started to lick and suck away the tinny liquid. Using his skilled tongue he started to move the blood away from the cross on to uncut sections of flesh. The look of enjoyment that came upon BLU face was a lovely sight. 

“It seems that we have a friend.” RED tells BLU making a move to unzip the fly, BLU squirmed in the seat watching as his hard and throbbing cock was set free. Not one to be asked RED captured the BLU cock in his mouth. BLU let out strong of pleasure filled moans as RED worked his magic on his cock. RED stopped and smirked.

“Do you think I’m going to finish you off?” RED asks the BLU.

End of line

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get why Scout is always seen as a rabbit.


End file.
